


You Fit Me Better

by Olgakk



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jaime x Brienne otp challenge, jaime x brienne - Freeform, yup lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgakk/pseuds/Olgakk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime catches Brienne wearing his shirt. Modern. Jaime/Brienne otp challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Fit Me Better

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovely readers! I haven't written anything in forever I know but I am obsessed with Jaime and Brienne and there was this tag going around on tumblr called "Jaime x Brienne otp challenge" and it suggested all these themes for fics and I got inspired.So read and I hope you enjoy:)

When Brienne finally agreed to move in with Jaime at his place, he was the happiest he's ever been.  
He could tell that at the beginning it was difficult for her to adjust, her apartment was just a cozy little place, with one bedroom and one tiny bathroom - his house on the other hand was luxurious; 4 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a relatively average house for a Lannister.  
He watched her.  
She would sit on the enormous sofa with the television turned on and would stare, not at the screen but at the ceiling, the floors, the furniture her eyes scanned the place as if someone or something was going to jump out of the walls and attack at any moment and every time she would catch his gaze she would smile sweetly at him and blush. Of course he always smiled back at her, he could never resist the blush even when he used to torment her, and he loved to watch color rush to her cheeks.  
Jaime noted that there was only a few times he had seen Brienne look comfortable and at home. When they are in their bedroom of course and he's doing very interesting things between her thighs, when they are laying together, when they kiss, cuddle, especially when they argue.  
So he was pleasantly surprised when he spotted her climbing down the stairs in nothing but one of his sweaters. Seeing her in his shirt did strange things to him. His shirt of course fit her like any other normal shirt she owns, except her shoulders, the sleeve was falling off her arm exposing some of her neck, shoulder and back. Parts that he had kissed, licked and nibbled before.  
He couldn't help but stare as she just smiled at him, walked past him and straight to the kitchen and she began making breakfast.  
Jaime hadn't seen her this relaxed and comfortable since she moved in and the sight made his heart beat in a strange way.  
She looked elegant and gracefully. A funny thing to say about Brienne since she was everything but elegant and graceful, it was just something about the way the sun caught her blonde hair and reflected off her eyes, something about the way she wore his shirt, in this light she could almost be a beauty.  
He slowly made his way behind her and wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her tightly and burying his face in that little part where her neck and shoulder met. He kissed the sensitive part of her and neck and smiled when he felt her head fall back and land on his shoulder.  
He turned her around and kissed her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips closer by tugging at his hair, his hands fell to her bare thighs as he lifted her on the couch and breakfast was long forgotten.  
After that morning, Brienne became inseparable with that shirt. She wore as much as she could and insisted they don't wash it. Jaime didn't mind one bit.  
It was an ordinary night, after their ordinary bed activities that she had gotten off the bed and pulled his sweater on announcing that she was going to grab some wine from downstairs that Jaime had gathered the courage to ask her why she loved that sweater so much.  
Brienne simply looked at him over her shoulder and said "It smells like you"  
And with a smile she ran downstairs.  
That was when Jaime realized that he will never love another woman.

**Author's Note:**

> Well? How was that? Nothing special, I know but I still hope you guys like it. Leave me some feedback:D


End file.
